pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cars223412
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stephenson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 11:39, December 17, 2011 Antagonist Category Please stop adding the category Antagonists to the many pages for the Lemons. There was a long talk on Category talk:Antagonists, and we decided that only the main antagonists could be added to that category, not the secondary antagonists. It is taking a long time to undo your edits, and when we undo them, you add the categories again. Crazyhead88 19:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Crazyhead88! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 14:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lemons I don't know why but you and me keep editing lemon pages really fast I guess i'm not the only one who cares about them. Oh and also sorry that I added the category Antagonists on all the lemons but I didn't read your talk page until after I added the catergories oh and also I created a new category called Lemons I think you'll like it. Leland turbo 19:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hello. Many of us here have to constantly fix your edits. Please take a look at what we have been doing to fix them, and keep it in mind for future edits. For example, don't make pages just for a single image...add images to existing galleries...don't create more categories/add to existing completed categories...be careful of spelling and grammar.... Please just take a look at what we do to fix your edits and use that information for the future. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 14:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :To reiterate, please start adding images to existing galleries when possible. I've had to fix a bunch of pages today because of that. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 22:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, with the Cars Die-Cast Line and Cars 2 Die-Cast Line pages, I wasn't trying to get every single release an image. Just one of the first time that particular vehicle is released, and then one image from each type of packaging (unless that is the first time a vehicle is seen). No need to put images for them all! And please use "image:" in front, not "file:". Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 22:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello? Are you reading this? Because you're still doing some of these things. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 19:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sebastian Vettel in Cars 2: The Video Game ? Hello. You are constantly adding back that Max Schnell is voiced by Sebastian Vettel in the ''Cars 2'' video game, despite it being constantly removed. I do not know anything on the video game, but the other user that has removed your edit says "Vettel isn't even credited at all in the game". Do you have any source to say that Sebastian Vettel voices Max Schnell ? In the present situation, please give a reference, or it will be removed. Thanks ! --Gray Catbird 23:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : You are continuing to add it, and you still do not give any reference. Please stop ! Gray Catbird 17:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Let me know if they continue to add it, Gray Catbird. This person seems to ignore talk page posts... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 17:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked your account for a month. You continue to make poor edits, add un-needed categories and similar changes, even after we have asked you multiple times to stop. You have never responded to any of the messages on your talk page so I am assuming you don't really care. If you feel you can be a contributing member of this wiki, please respond to this message. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 21:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Block extended to infinity ( Not beyond... ) Webtv4, best man in the world (talk) 04:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC)